


Evolution of Hustlin'Holmes

by karadin



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Crack, Fan Art, Gen, hustlin holmes, hustlin holmes meme, sherlock bbc - Freeform, sherlock fanart, sherlock fandom, sherlock holmes fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Evolution of Hustlin'Holmes

Artist Karadin

*there is a meme running on tumblr where fans are creating hilarious macros of an image of Benedict Cumberbatch running. This was my contribution.

(click for large)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/karadin/pic/0032a2e6/)

from left to right: Sidney Paget's Holmes, William Gillette, Basil Rathbone, Jeremey Brett, Vailisy, Robert Downey Jr. Benedict Cumberbatch!


End file.
